Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer
by Orange Strawberry
Summary: ("When a men loves a woman") Lily es una chica bondadosa, pero nadie se da cuenta de que ella existe. James acaba de terminar con Meg, la mejor amiga de Lily, James le pide ayuda , pero Lily... no sabe que hacer, esta dividida entre sentimientos y amistad


¡Hola a todos! Este es mi fic. Me costó un millón subirlo, pero valió la pena. Me ha encantado como quedó este primer capítulo. Léanlo y disfrútenlo, espero que les guste....

****

**_"Antes del verano" _**

****

****

**_"_**_ – Lily.... lily.... – Dijo una voz masculina a lo lejos_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Quién me llama? – Dijo Lily_

_- Soy yo Lily, ¿no me reconoces? – Dijo la voz_

_- ¿Te conozco? – Dijo Lily_

_- Si Lily, si me conoces, de hecho, tu me amas- Dijo La voz_

_- Eso es un poco presumido de tu parte, ¿no crees? – Exclamó Lily_

_- Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad...- Dijo la voz y de repente, Lily sintió que unos labios se posaban en los de ella."_****

****

**- Lily! ¿Estás bien? De nuevo hablabas dormida- Dijo Meg **

****

**- ¿En ... en serio? – Dijo Lily – Pensé que ya no volvería a hablar... ¿y qué dije? –__**

****

**- No parabas de repetir "no te conozco" y luego comenzaste a mover los labios de una forma un poco extraña... – Dijo Meg**

****

**- Qué raro... no recuerdo el sueño... – Dijo Lily.__**

**Lily miró la ventana. Se podían ver pasar casas y se veía mucho terreno desierto. Con mucha maleza... Mucho campo. Desde afuera de la cabina se escuchaban muchos gritos y juegos...lo que le hizo recordar....**

****

**- ¿Y ... Nicole? – Preguntó Lily - ¿Dónde está? **

****

**- Está... en... – Comenzó Meg con un poco de dificultad- la cabina de los ... de los...-**

****

**- Merodeadores..- Dijo Lily comprendiendo que Meg todavía tenía problemas hablando de ellos. __**

****

**- Si – Dijo Meg sonriendo – Dijo que la madre de Sirius le había dado una maleta que se le había quedado- __**

****

**- Pobrecita – Dijo Lily – Más que vecina, parece la mamá de Sirius- __**

****

**- Si- Dijo Meg, riendo. __**

****

**Lily miró el suelo, sabía que a Meg le costaba mucho hablar de los Merodeadores, de uno en particular... pero no por pena, sino por rabia....por rabia hacia un chico.... sabía que estaba enojada, o , no sé.... quería saber en que estaba pensando... así que....**

****

**- Y... tu... has ... digo a él.... - Preguntó Lily clavando la mirada en los ojos de Meg**

****

**- No, Lily, no lo he visto... ojalá no lo volviera a ver nunca – dijo Meg . Lily pudo ver como la mirada de Meg iba empeorando cada vez más, de enojada.... o nostálgica, a furiosa y efusiva . __**

****

**"Tal vez sea mejor dejarla sola" Pensó Lily y luego dijo – Yo... voy a salir un poco, la verdad es que estoy un poco ahogada- **

****

**Salió hacia el corredor del tren . Ya no había mucha gente. No sabía donde ir... Sólo tenía la intención de dejar a Meg sola un rato, para que no desquitara su rabia con ella. Iba caminando cuando, de la nada se abrió la puerta de una cabina. Salió un chico al que ella conocía muy bien . Era alto, musculoso, de tez blanca (pero estaba tostado a causa del verano) , tenía el pelo negro y los ojos café con un toque de verde, ocultos tras unos lentes. Había sido uno de sus mejores amigos el año pasado y una parte del verano pero después de lo que había pasado.... ya no habían vuelto a hablar. **

**En ese momento tuvo uno de esos debates mentales. No sabía si saludarlo, pues ellos eran bastante amigos, pero de saludarlo, tal vez estaría de alguna manera... "traicionando a su amiga" **

**No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, el chico actuó primero. **

****

**- ¡Lily! ¡Estás aquí! – Dijo él alegre - ¡Tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos-**

****

**- Sólo fueron las vacaciones, James- Dijo Lily**

****

**- Si sé, Lily, pero me hacía falta alguien que me escuchara , alguien como tu... tu eres en cierta manera mi "sicóloga" – Dijo James sonriendo__**

****

**- Sicóloga- Repitió Lily, ¿sonaba un poco triste? – Eso soy... tu sicóloga – __**

****

**- Si... – Dijo James y después de un rato de silencio : - Y ¿cómo está.....- James no pudo seguir hablando porque una chica apareció atrás de él.... Lily también conocía a la chica, muy bien, de hecho, se llamaba Nicole Green. __**

****

**- ¡Lily! ¡Despertaste! – Exclamó Nicole y luego la miró de arriba a abajo poniendo una cara triste – Se te nota amiga, vamos, busquemos un espejo para arreglarte ese pelo....- __**

****

**- ¿Tan terrible está? – Alcanzó a decir Lily mirando a James, al mismo tiempo que Nicole la arrastraba hacia el baño... James le guiñó un ojo y movió su cabeza diciendo "no" ... __**

****

****

**------------**

****

**James entró en la cabina. Tres chicos lo quedaron mirando. **

****

**El primero se llamaba Sirius Black. Era el vecino de Nicole. Sirius era blanco de tez, tenía el pelo negro azulado, los ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora. **

**Era flaco pero musculoso, lo que atraía a gran parte de la población femenina de Hogwarts. Era muy simpático, cariñoso con sus amigos, leal y sincero. Era muy chistoso , valiente, y muy rebelde. Su frase favorita era "Esto es injusto" .**

****

****

**El segundo se llamaba Remus Lupin. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y era de tez blanca. Tenía los ojos cafés y una sonrisa oculta que solo mostraba a sus seres más queridos. Era muy compasivo y generoso, era estudioso y ayudaba a cuanta gente podía. Era chistoso con sus amigos y muy respetuoso. Era muy leal y sumiso. **

****

**El tercero, Peter Pettegrew. Era Gordito, rubio, pero de aspecto simpático, era muy chismoso y chistoso también. Era estudioso pero algo pasaba en los exámenes que siempre le iba mal. Tenía tan mala suerte el pobre que se andaba cayendo y chocando con cada poste que hubiera. Era el típico chico esforzado pero por algo la suerte no estaba a su favor.**

****

**- James, esa cara- Dijo Sirius **

****

**- Si... – Dijo Remus - ¿Acaso viste un fantasma o .... a ... ¡Auch! – Remus no pudo seguir, Sirius le pisó el pie mirándolo significativamente . **

****

**- Sólo vi a Lily, eso es todo – Dijo James __**

****

**- Y?- Dijo Sirius - ¿Acaso ahora te gusta Lily? –__**

****

**Remus comenzó a reír como desesperado, luego Sirius y Peter... Remus exclamaba - ¡Lily! Qué buena esa!! Cuando a James le guste Lily, los cerdos volarán!! – **

****

**Todos reían ... incluso James comenzó a reírse... la verdad era bastante gracioso... el ... con Lily .... Cuando terminó la risa, James se aclaró la garganta.**

****

**- No... no es eso... es que ... me recuerda el verano...- Dijo James**

**Todos se quedaron callados. **

****

**- Pero James... no pienses en eso... no fue tu culpa- Dijo Remus**

****

**- Remus... acéptalo ... fue mi culpa, yo hice todo mal... – Dijo James – Y ahora estoy muy arrepentido- **

****

** -James..... – Dijo Sirius... pero no quiso seguir hablando.... James tenía razón... ya no lo podía defender. **

****

****

****

**--------------**

****

****

**Ya habían llegado. Una vez más tenían que presenciar el banquete anual, de comienzo de año . Ya Dumbledore había dicho todas las palabras de inicio, de término, ya los chicos de primer año habían sido seleccionados por el sombrero. Y ahora disfrutaban de un gran banquete. **

****

**- Lily, pásame el puré, por favor. – Dijo Meg **

****

**- No.. no está aquí...- Dijo Lily – Nicole... ¿tu no tienes el puré? **

****

** -No, está donde los mer.... – Nicole se calló y luego dijo : -Está... más allá – __**

****

**- Yo voy a buscarlo – Dijo Lily __**

****

**- Chicas, no soy un bebé... sé que está con los merodeadores... – Dijo Meg – Y puedo ir a buscarlo, ya lo superé completamente – __**

****

**- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Nicole__**

****

**- Si, Gracias. – Dijo Meg__**

****

**- Bueno, igual yo te acompaño- Sugirió Lily – Necesito la ensalada de zanahoria...- __**

****

**- ¿Y qué sería la ensalada de zanahoria sin cebolla? – Dijo Nicole__**

****

**- Bueno, bueno – Dijo Meg, riendo __**

****

****

**En otro lugar ... de la mesa ... de Griffyndor **

****

****

**- James, te digo que fue en cuarto – Dijo Sirius**

****

** -Sirius, te conozco más que tu a ti mismo – Dijo James – Sé que tu primer beso fue en quinto – **

****

**- ¿Quinto? – Dijo una voz femenina atrás de ellos – Novato __**

****

**James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se quedaron callados, mirando a la persona que había hablado . Era Nicole. **

****

**A James los ojos se le desviaron rápidamente a Lily. Más bien al hombro de Lily.... o a la persona que se asomaba detrás se Lily , era Meg. **

****

**- Justo estaba tratando de probar que eso no era cierto- Dijo Sirius **

****

** - Vamos, Sirius, tu sabes que fue en quinto – Dijo Nicole__**

****

**- ¿Y tú como sabes? – Dijo Sirius __**

****

**- Porque yo estaba ahí- Dijo Nicole__**

****

**- ¿Tu primer beso... fue con... ella? – Balbuceó Remus__**

****

**- NO!! – Exclamaron Nicole y Sirius __**

****

**- Estaba en mi habitación mirando por la ventana- Contó Meg- y de repente veo a Sirius en el jardín del condominio besándose con... – __**

****

**- Alguien- Dijo Sirius alzando la voz __**

****

**- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Remus interesado __**

****

**- Nadie... – Dijo Sirius – No importa... ¿cierto James? __**

****

** Todos miraron a James . Pero James no estaba atendiendo a la conversación, el estaba mirando hacia otro lugar. **

****

**-----**

****

**Lily se sentía incómoda... James no paraba de mirarla, y ella miraba a James.... de repente, todos dejaron de hablar y miraron a James. James se paró. Parecía que iba a decirle algo. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Con ... cariño? Con una mirada de arrepentimiento.... ¿acaso iba a hacer lo que ella pensaba? **

****

**James caminó hacia ella... pero de repente, con la mano, le tocó el hombro y la empujó hacia un lado . Lily estaba frágil y se cayó al suelo. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta. Todos miraban a James . James siguió caminando y se puso al frente de Meg. **

****

**- Meg- Dijo – No te había visto – **

****

**- Es lo mismo que dijiste en el verano – Dijo Meg con un tono enojado – Es lo mismo que dices siempre... ¿acaso no se te ocurre ninguna otra frase tonta? No me gusta escuchar esa frase .... a decir verdad, no me gusta escucharte ninguna frase....- **

****

**- Meg...- Dijo James- Creo que deberíamos hablar, calmadamente- __**

****

**-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – Dijo Meg__**

****

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces para que viniste? – Preguntó James levantando un poco la voz – Admítelo , Meg. Te conozco, me extrañas ¿cierto? Pero no te preocupes, no es malo.... yo también te extraño – __**

****

**Meg lo miró con furia **

**-Yo... solo... vine.... – Dijo Meg tomando el puré – A buscar... el puré- Tomó el puré con las dos manos y lo tiró en la cara de James, salió corriendo . __**

****

**Nicole salió corriendo tras de Meg. Lily se paró y se sacudió. Se disponía a ir a su habitación, pues ya había sido bastante humillada por esta noche, pero James le agarró el brazo. **

****

**- Lily, tienes que hacer algo para que Meg me perdone- Dijo James **

****

** Lily lo miró y ni siquiera le respondió. Salió corriendo . **

****

**----------**

****

**Entró a la habitación de las chicas. Se escuchaban llantos de el baño. Probablemente debían ser Nicole y Meg en el baño.**

****

**Lily cerró la puerta y se miró al espejo. Se sintió terrible. Era regordeta, pelirroja, tenía los ojos verdes, según ella lo único que le gustaba de su cara. Era blanca, pero ahora estaba roja como tomate. **

**A pesar de la escena humillante en el comedor, no se sentía enojada. Estaba acostumbrada a esto. Siempre, Meg era la chica de quien todos se compadecían, pues, sus padres habían muerto siendo ella muy pequeña. **

****

**Nicole, por otra parte, era graciosa y muy sociable, todos la encontraban simpática y ella siempre estaba al frente de huelgas y alegatos a los profesores. Era rebelde, simpática y muy conocida por todos. También era muy bella, era de tez morena, tenía los ojos verdes y una cintura espectacular, el pelo café chocolate lacio, y llamaba mucho la atención, así que cada año tenía un millón de pretendientes.**

****

**Meg también era muy bonita, tenía el pelo castaño claro y largo hasta la cintura. Era flaca, alta y de tez blanca. Tenía los ojos café y la nariz respingada. Era ultrasensible y muchas veces se le veía llorando por la matanza de la naturaleza o por la ternura de un cachorrito, o por alguna otra cosa. **

****

**Pero Lily no era así. Lily no tenía la cintura envidiable ni la nariz respingada. Solo era Lily, a la que todos le pedían la tarea. Lily a la que todos le recomendaban dietas descaradamente. Lily, la consejera y la buena amiga, la que siempre estaba ahí, pero nadie se daba cuenta. **

****

**- "Lily, eres como mi sicóloga" – Dijo Lily imitando la voz de James – "Lily, haz que Meg me perdone"- **

****

**Lily sólo se sentó en el suelo. Se sentó y luego se acostó en el suelo. Y luego los ojos se le comenzaron a cerrar... y luego ... nada. **

****

****

**-----------**

__

**Lily se despertó. Miró el reloj. Eran las 2.00 de la madrugada. Las cortinas de las camas de sus compañeras estaban cerradas. Tenía ganas de tomar leche, pero no había leche en ninguna parte. No se le había ocurrido traer. Decidió salir a la sala común . **

**Bajó las escaleras. La sala común no estaba a oscuras , como ella suponía, tenía la chimenea prendida. Debía haber alguien. Lily se acercó un poco al sillón principal y vio a un chico que estaba sentado en el sillón . Era James. **

****

**- Buu- Dijo Lily **

**James se dio vuelta**

****

**- Ah, Lily, eras tu- Dijo James volviendo a mirar el fuego **

****

**- Perdón.. si quieres me vuelvo a acostar- Dijo Lily **

****

**- ¡No! No te vayas, Lily – Dijo James - ¿Por qué no te puedes dormir?**

****

**- No sé, debe ser porque me dormí temprano, además.....**

****

**- Yo no he podido dormir en toda la noche – Interrumpió James, pero a Lily no le molestó – Todo este asunto de Meg me tiene un poco triste**

****

**- No deberías ser tu precisamente el triste, James- Dijo Lily **

****

**- Si lo sé, Lily – Respondió James – Pero estoy arrepentido- **

****

** - Eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí, James- Dijo Lily – **

****

**- Si lo sé, Lily, pero ella no me quiere escuchar- Dijo James mirando suplicante a Lily**

****

**- ¿Y por qué me miras así? – Dijo Lily - ¿Qué quieres que haga? – **

****

**- Lily, eres muy sabia y necesito tu ayuda para recuperar a Meg- Dijo James**

****

**- ¿Mi ayuda? – Dijo Lily - ¿Y de qué sirve mi ayuda?**

****

**- ¡De mucho, Lily! – Dijo James – Tu eres una de las amigas más cercanas de Meg, y yo necesito recuperarla, tu me ayudarás, ¿cierto Lily? ¡Vamos! – **

****

**- No lo sé- Dijo Lily frotándose el mentón. James la miró con cara suplicante. **

****

**- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! – Dijo **

****

**- Bueno, bueno – Dijo Lily – Pero no te aseguro nada – **

****

**- Gracias gracias!! – Dijo James – Bueno, ahora si quieres eres libre de irte a acostar – **

****

** - Si, bueno, yo me voy- Dijo Lily y se fue a la habitación. **

****

**Una vez en la habitación Lily se volvió a mirar al espejo. **

****

**- Idiota! Idiota! – Exclamó Lily por lo bajo hablándole a su reflejo - ¡No deberías ayudarlo! ¿Por qué no puedo, solo decirle que no? ¿Por qué no puedo explicarle lo que siento? No importa, no valdría la pena, ¿Cómo alguien se irá a fijar en esta gorda que no mata a una mosca? ¿Cómo alguien se fijaría en Lily "gorda" Evans? Nadie... nadie se fijaría en mí... Así que ... para qué perder el tiempo... mejor hacer lo que el destino igual iba a hacer... al final van a terminar juntos de nuevo- **

****

Ojalá que les haya gustado!! Pronto viene el próximo capítulo.. nus vemus.... (¡¡Dejen reviews!!)

Aios!

En el próximo capítulo:

- Primer plan para recobrar a Meg

- Aparecen nuevos personajes

- Se comienza a saber que fue lo que pasó en el verano


End file.
